


Heroes are Made

by BlackOrchid1995



Series: Rise of the Heros [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid1995/pseuds/BlackOrchid1995
Summary: Heroes are no longer doing their jobs they are only in it for the money. And because of their selfish behavior, people are suffering. So what can the daughter of famous heroes and the son of notorious villains do? Simply show the heroes what they are meant to be and git ride of the fakes.
Relationships: Irina Donavan/Christian Donavan, Marianna Green/George Green, Melanie Green/Marcus Donavan
Series: Rise of the Heros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209056





	Heroes are Made

It was funny they never intended for this to happen, for these turn of events to occur. Admittedly they just wanted to be better to protect people and do the right thing. But now things had changed there was no place for them in this messed up world of heroes. So what do they do how do they move forward from this mess the heroes made. Maybe now people would see the flaw or maybe they were content, but first, they must survive maybe they will make it. It would suck to die at 17 tho.


End file.
